The Gathering: REMASTERED
by THEBLACKJACK94
Summary: A college student and his Typhlosion get caught up in a crazy whirlwind of a Pokémon battle tournament. One that has a sinister plot brewing deep below. Many Poke/Human lemons because you know, that's me.
1. Chapter 1

**MORE STORY**

**MORE CHARACTERIZATION**

**MORE ROMANCE**

**MORE LEMONS**

**HEY GUYS! I'm so happy to say that I am re-writing this whole story! I've re-read the original stuff and it is just God awful up until the last few chapters. (It had been such a long time since I had updated by then that my writing skills had increased significantly.) So I've made my decision! Here are the bios for any new readers that want a more clear image of my OCs.**

**Logan McAllister (Main Protagonist)**

**Species: Human**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 20**

**Height: 6' 2"**

**Weight: 220 Pounds (Mostly muscle, but he's got a bit of a belly.)**

**Nova (Second Main Protagonist)**

**Species: Typhlosion**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 14 (In this story, pokemon live as long as humans do, but they mature much faster.)**

**Height: 5' 11"**

**Weight: 160 Pounds (She is much more streamlined than a typical Typhlosion. Think of a feminine Typhlosion.)**

**Alan Hutch (Side Protagonist)**

**Species: Human**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6' 2"**

**Weight: 230 Pounds**

**Jade (Second Side Protagonist)**

**Species: Gardevoir**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 12 **

**Height: 5' 5"**

**Weight: 113 Pounds (Think of a slightly more busty Gardevoir.)**

**Now I bring to you...Once again and better than ever,**

**THE GATHERING**

**Chapter 1**

In hindsight, I should have never taken the offer. I mean, sure, it seemed to be something that could set me and my cousin Alan up for life. But the hell it put us through...The heartbreak...But out of it came something that I will be grateful for the day I die. A relationship, no, a true love, that will remain forever.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Logan McAllister, and this is the story of how my life went from normal, to crazy, to fucking crazy amaze-balls insane. I was living in my own apartment, having moved out when I was nineteen and I was doing pretty well for myself. I attended college regularly and had a job as a waiter at the university Cafe, where I didn't do too badly in tips, thanks to my sterling personality.

Alan attended High School where he was a Senior. He didn't do as well as I pressured him to grade-wise, but I was the exact same way. He had taken a part-time job at some fast food joint to help with rent, food and other stuff. He wanted to get out of the house, seeing as how his father was a flake and an asshole, having left him and his mom years ago, and his mom was an alcoholic. We're as close as brothers, but he didn't seem too happy with me at that moment, seeing as how he was currently losing our weekly Pokemon battle. Badly.

"Nova! Use Flamethrower!" I called out, prompting my Typhlosion to let out a red-hot stream of fire in the direction of my cousin's Rampardos. It collided with the Dinosaur pokemon, sending it stumbling back. It flashed a glare at Nova, who flashed that glare right back.

Nova was my Typhlosion, and frankly, my best friend. I had received her as a Cyndaquil when I was six years old as a present, but also a lesson in responsibility. We didn't get along too well at first, but eventually, she warmed up to me and I to her. We became inseparable by the end of the first month.

"Use Rock Smash, Rampardos!" Alan cried. Rampardos ripped a chunk of earth from the ground and hurled it at Nova, who dodged it easily enough thanks to her lithe, streamlined body. I used this as my opportunity to counter-attack. With a look at Nova, I nodded.

"Flame wheel!" I said with a smirk. Nova charged forward and, using the plumes of her back-flames, rolled into a massive wheel of flame that collided with Rampardos, sending it flying back. "Finish it with fire punch!" Nova charged forward and delivered a body-rocking punch with a fist wreathed in flame. This sent Rampardos onto his back, ending this particular bout.

"Hell of a job, Nova." I said with a smile as she walked back toward me.

"Thanks, you too." She replied. I know what you're thinking. Yeah, I know only in extreme cases, Pokemon can speak. But Nova...she was kind of an extreme case. It all started when I tried to teach her a word back when she was a Quilava. I could see her trying to sound out the word, so I pressed and pressed the teachings. To my complete surprise, after about an hour, she was able to say the word perfectly. My father, who studies Pokemon for a living, was astounded. She was apparently learning to speak at twice the rate it took most _gifted _Pokemon to learn. He immediately went to his friend, a high school English teacher who helped teach exchange students to speak English, and asked him to help give Nova lessons. They worked out a sweet ass deal that as long as I forked over half of my paycheck from the local Pokemart, he would teach her everything he knew.

By the time she had evolved into a Typhlosion, she was more than capable of learning English on her own through experience and before long, she was having complete and intricate conversations with me, my mom, my dad, Alan and many other people. For a few months, Nova and I were local celebrities of our town. Everyone wanted to meet her and take a picture with her. After a while, it mostly died down. Nova and I still visit old Mr. Pitrard on occasion to catch up.

"Alright, Logan. You were lucky enough to win that one." Alan said, reaching for another pokeball.

"Lucky?" I said. "Dude, Ramp didn't even get one hit in on Nova! That was a landslide!" I laughed, and Alan grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah what the fuck ever. Let's see how you like _this._" He grinned widely as he withdrew his pokeball. "Go Leviathan!" From within the pokeball emerged a massive Gyarados, who roared to the sky before locking eyes on Nova.

"Would you wanna fight him too?" I asked Nova.

"I'm up for whatever." Nova said. "What do you think?"

"Well, he _is _a water type...Maybe you should sit this one out." I said.

"Ramp is a rock type. What's your point?" Nova asked.

"I mean, I could send in Rose, if you'd like." I replied. "You could have a little break."

"I'm not tired." Nova replied, raising an eyebrow at me. "You don't think I can take Leviathan?"

"No, no it's not that. Trust me, if anyone could take him down on my team it'd be you. I've just seen him when he gets going. He has a hard time stopping once he starts." I said. I had seen a rather nasty Blastoise hit Nova with a hydro pump a few years previously. She ended up pulling out a win, but I didn't want to see that kind of thing again. Nova sighed and nodded.

"Okay." She said. "But only because you want me to."

"Alrighty." I replied as she left the field. She stopped and gave me a warm hug on her way to sit down.

"Thanks for worrying about me." She said adorably. I hugged her back.

"Go get a rest. You've earned it." I said as Nova moved to sit on a stump. She had never used a pokeball. I pulled out Rose's pokeball and let out my Serperior. At thirteen feet tall, she was larger than the average Serperior, but she was still dwarfed by Leviathan.

"Remember, Rose, he's strong but clumsy. Use your speed." I said to her as I petted her head.

"Hello?" Alan called. "I thought we were having a battle here!"

"Shut the hell up and get ready!" I retorted. Alan smirked at this.

"Leviathan, use Ice Fang!" The Gyarados chomped down at Rose, but missed and ended up burying his fangs into the ground, causing Ice to spread along the dirt and grass. Rose, who had by far the superior speed and maneuverability, was easily able to recover and ready her attack.

"Leaf blade!" I called. The leaves on the back of Rose's tail assembled into one large blade as she launched herself at Leviathan.

"Hydro Pump!" Alan said almost immediately after I had given my command. Leviathan turned his head and unleashed a torrent of water into Rose while she was in midair, knocking her to the ground. The serpent continued his assault. Rose came up from the ground steadily and stood tall against the onslaught of water. Once Leviathan had finished, Rose moved back and readied another attack.

"What do you get when you give a plant water and sunlight?!" I called to Alan. He realized what a mistake he had made, not switching Leviathan out for another Pokemon. Rose, empowered by the sunlight of the glorious afternoon, launched herself at Leviathan. "Use leaf blade!" I called once again.

Rose delivered cut after cut to Leviathan, ravaging him with blows. The Gyarados roared in pain and fury as it attempted to counter attack, given commands by a flustered Alan. By the time Rose was finished, Leviathan, swayed, attempting to stand tall.

"Leaf storm!" I said triumphantly. Rose, with a battle cry, swung her tail in front of her, letting loose a massive blast of razor leaves into Leviathan, knocking it over and unconscious. Alan groaned and put a palm on his forehead as he withdrew Leviathan back into his pokeball.

"That's gotta sting, man." I said tauntingly, making Alan's eyebrows seem to go as low on his forehead as they possibly could.

"I'm done playing now." He said.

"Ooohh." I replied, throwing my hands up in a falsely submissive gesture and furrowing my eyebrows.

"Go on, Jade." Alan said, gesturing with his hand. From one of the trees above, Jade, his first and main pokemon jumped and landed gracefully upon the ground. The Gardevoir smiled at me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Alan rarely brought Jade out in a battle unless it was a serious matter.

'Hello, Logan.' She said to me telepathically.

'Hey there, Jade.' I replied. 'I haven't seen you at all today. Where've you been?'

'Today is my one day of the month I spend in solitude to meditate. Unless Alan needs me, I prefer to stay solitary.' She said in her smooth, feminine voice. I would even say her voice is...sexy. 'I hope you know that I will not be holding back.'

'Wouldn't expect you to.' I said. 'It's safe to assume you're not going to read my mind in the middle of battle, right?'

'Please don't worry. My intentions are strictly honorable.'

'Good.' I said with a smile.

"Let me get in there! It's been a while since Jade and I went at it!" Nova said excitedly, jumping up from her stump.

"Nova, you need to give some of the others some time to get some battling in." I said to her. She sighed heavily and nodded. "Rose, use leaf blade!" I said, sending my Serperior forward at near blinding speeds, leaf blade constructed at the end of her tail and ready.

"Dodge it, Jade!" Alan quipped. Jade easily jumped out of the way, causing Rose to miss her strike, leaving her completely open to attack. "Psybeam!" A multicolored stream of light shot from Jade's hands and collided with Rose, dazing her heavily for a moment.

"Use Telekinesis while she's stunned!" Alan said quickly. Jade shot a hand in Rose's direction, lifting her into the air and throwing her against a tree, knocking her unconscious. My eyes grew wide as I withdrew Rose.

"Goddamn..." I said, my eyebrows raising up. Alan's eyebrows had gone the exact opposite direction. He was so sure of himself now...so cocky. And I could see why. Jade had grown to be even more powerful than I had previously thought.

'Please tell her I said that I am sorry.' Jade said, looking regretful about her beating up Rose.

'Jade, how many times do I have to tell you that once we get done at the pokemon center, it'll be like nothing ever happened. She'll be absolutely fine.' I replied. Jade smiled and nodded. She was too damn nice for pokemon battles.

"Come on, Logan! Send me in! I can take her." Nova said once again, standing up from the stump.

"No." I said. "You can't have all the fun, okay? Give the others a chance." Nova grumbled, sighed and sat back down on the stump, placing her chin in her hand. I couldn't help but smile widely at her adorable little display of dissatisfaction.

"What?" She said, noticing me looking at her.

"You'll be okay."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be okay, Nova."

"Very funny." She grumbled. I reached into my bag and pulled out another pokeball and threw it out, my Lucario Lucy emerging from it and immediately getting into a fighting stance.

"Close combat!" I said quickly, sending her forward at high speed. Jade, however, was ready. She dodged each punch and jumped a few feet away, giving herself some room for her next attack.

"Psychobreak." Alan said complacently. Jade's eyes lit up a light blue color and Lucy made the mistake of making eye contact with the psychic pokemon, immediately causing her to faint. I groaned and pinched the bridge between my eyebrows.

"You don't play when you bring Jade out." I said.

"Well yeah. I'm awesome like that." He replied with a large smirk.

"But you know I don't play with Nova...Or rather, I'm sure _Rampardos_ knows right now." Alan's smirk twisted into a frown. Nova, hearing what I had said, had stood up from her stump and began approaching the battlefield.

"Alright, heh...Now it's a party." Alan said, attempting to bring back his bravado, but there was an undeniable hint of nervousness in his voice. Nova and Jade were best friends everywhere except the battlefield. Here, they were rivals...and they were passionate about their combat. Jade was rarely truly able to catch Nova with her psychic attacks, and Nova was such a vicious hand-to-hand fighter that Jade often had a hard time keeping up. Now don't get me wrong. Jade had her fair share of victories over Nova, but Nova had more. I couldn't help but feel like Jade looked up to Nova like a big sister. And it was in a little sibling's nature to want to be better than their older sibling.

"Remember, Nova. Don't-"

"Make eye-contact." Nova finished. "You tell me every time."

"My, you're salty today." I said mostly jovially. Nova quickly turned toward me, her eyebrows raised in concern. She ran to me and wrapped me in another tight hug.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad or hurt you feelings or anything." She said quickly. I laughed. She was so incredibly sweet.

"Nova, it's fine. Just go out there and beat her so we can go back to the apartment." I said. Nova smiled confidently and nodded before turning back to the field. She leaped high up and landed gracefully before Jade.

"Here we are again." Nova said, her eyebrows furrowing. She seemed to be focusing on Jade's forehead instead of her eyes; a worthy tactic. I am sure that Jade, though no sound came from her that I could hear, telepathically or audibly, replied in some way. Nova's back flames began to flare, shooting out as if it was the exhaust pipe of Satan's motorcycle. The flames were so hot, I had to back up some distance...and I was fifteen feet away from her. Jade's eyes lit up bright blue, her dress flowed up around her, being blown up by the pure psychic energy I could see radiating from around her. The air seemed to distort as small pieces of earth floated up from the ground. The air around Nova was similarly distorted from the heat she was radiating, similar to the visual effect you see above a barbeque grill...except around her whole body. I took the opportunity to give the first command.

"Nova! Use-"

"Wait!" Alan interrupted me, causing Nova and I to immediately turn his way.

"_What?!" _We both yelled nearly in unison.

"We just passed the ten minute mark." Alan quipped. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I guess you're right." I said. "We did agree to ten minutes only. Oh well, I guess. Another time, then. I'm bushed anyways. Let's head to the pokemon center. " I put my hands in my jacket pockets and began to walk back toward my car.

"_That's it?_" Nova said, her eyes still wide, her arms raised in an indignant position.

"Come on, Nova." I said, not once turning around. "You'll have to be competitive some other time."

"But...I...We were about to...Just..."

"Come on." I said. "Let's go eat dinner." Nova grumbled her usual "dissatisfied grumble" and followed me toward the car.

"Right behind you. I'm starving." Alan said, coming to walk beside me, Jade to his left. Nova came to my right. "Wanna walk around the lake? Let Nova blow off some steam?"

"Hey, I'm over it, alright?" Nova said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you're over it like Abe Lincoln was over slavery." Alan retorted.

"Alright, you two." I said, struggling not to laugh at Alan's analogy. "Yeah, a walk around the lake sounds awesome, man." We walked down the path leading away from the field and diverted to a separate path that lead around the lake that was next to our apartment complex.

"So how was work?" Nova asked me.

"Horrible." I growled, remembering what a shitty shift I had indeed had at the university Cafe. "The whole campus is so damn simple-minded they can't think of anywhere else to go but the damn Cafe."

"That's a little unfair to say." Alan replied.

"There's an Applebee's, a Longhorn and a Chick-Fil-A literally five miles down the street." I said to him. "The place was packed and people _kept coming in_ and signing up, even when it turned into a forty five minute wait."

"That is kinda crappy." Nova said.

"Then this bitch gets all pissed at me because her burger is well done instead of medium well."

'That's _definitely _not fair.' Jade added.

"First of all, don't fucking get pissed at me, get pissed at the cook. It's not my fault your burger isn't _exactly _up to your specifications." I began to rant. "Secondly, she gets pissed that I didn't know her burger was well done. How the hell am I supposed to know what your burger looks like on the _inside?_" I took mental note of my ranting and made sure to stop myself mid-rant.

"Real talk." Alan agreed.

"Yeah, there were like fifteen people like that that I had to deal with. Came _this close _to saying 'Fuck off.' to each one of them." I growled.

"Well, thank Arceus that you held back." Nova said happily. "Without the money you bring in, we wouldn't be able to eat, bathe or anything really."

"That reminds me, what's for dinner?" I asked Nova. When she realized what _was_ for dinner, she smiled sheepishly, blushed and lowered her ears.

"Hamburgers..." She said with a nervous giggle.

...

We all sat in our living room, watching The Dark Knight Rises. Given what had happened earlier that day, I was surprised at just how much I was enjoying my burger. But then again, Nova was a brilliant cook. I couldn't help but smile as Tom Hardy's Bane engaged Christian Bale's Batman in hand to hand combat in the sewer. I'd seen the movie plenty of times before, but this scene never failed to entertain me, but at the same time make me feel harsh sympathy for Bruce as he is beaten to a pulp by the muscle-bound villain. Jade couldn't help but look away as Bane smashed Batman's back on his knee, breaking it.

'I hate this scene...' Jade said, putting her hand out.

"How?" Alan asked her. "This is one of the best scenes in the movie!"

'I'm just not very keen on violence, is all.' She replied.

"A worthy viewpoint." I added. "I can understand perfectly why you wouldn't like this scene. It's brutal as hell."

"I like it, but I prefer their final fight. You know, the one where Batman beats his ass." Nova said, snuggling up to me. I stroked her head and smiled widely, knowing just how badass the scene she was referring to was.

"Well yeah, he's the fucking Batman." Alan stated happily. "I'll never forget how Logan cried when we first saw it in the theater."

"Batman's been a part of my life since I was a child, man." I retorted saucily. "Of course I fucking cried. It wasn't like I was sobbing anyway. Those were strictly manly tears."

"I think it's sweet." Nova said. "Shows you've got strong emotions." I hugged her closer as we watched. Nova has always been the best snuggle buddy. It's like constantly having a warm, electric blanket that hugged back onto me. The movie went on, and the scenes escalated and the conflicts were resolved, with Bruce finally getting the life he wanted. I looked over at Alan and saw that he was asleep, Jade laying her head on his shoulder. I stood, electing to let them sleep and move to their bed later that night. Nova stood with me and followed me to my bedroom. I yawned and stretched as I changed into my pajama pants. By now, Nova and I had been parts of each other's lives so long, I knew she didn't care if she saw me naked on occasion. She donned her flame-proof shirt and got into bed. It was made of a nifty material that breathed like cotton but could suppress her back flames in case she had any intense dreams.

"I love that movie so much." I said.

"Me too." Nova said, pulling the covers over her. "But the real question is, which is better, that or the Avengers?"

"Oh, now that's just cruel." I replied, earning a laugh from Nova. I hugged her and kissed her on the head. "Good night."

"'Night." She replied before rolling over. I turned the lamp off and settled in. As I attempted to get to sleep, Nova tossed and turned, apparently having trouble getting to sleep herself. I turned around and lightly touched her shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." She said simply. "Just having some trouble getting to sleep is all." I nodded and sighed.

"Alright then." I said, turning back around. "Love you." There was a long pause, and as I wondered if I was going to get any kind of reply, I felt Nova hug onto me from behind and snuggle in.

"I love you too."

...

_Hey kid, do I have your attention? I know the way you been living. Live so reckless tragedy endless, welcome to the family._

My Avenged Sevenfold alarm jarred me from my sleep. I groaned and looked around. Nova was gone, probably in the kitchen making breakfast if the smell of bacon and eggs was any indication. But that was when I remembered that _Welcome to the Family_ was my _second _alarm. The first one being _Inside the Fire _by Disturbed, this told me that I only had half an hour to get to class.

"Fuck!" I cried as I leapt from bed. I ran into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I prayed to God that the water would warm up in two minutes instead of it's usual ten. (It was a pretty shitty apartment.) Resigning myself to the fact that I was going to be taking a cold shower, I groaned audibly and stepped into the shower, letting out many expletives as I washed myself in the freezing-cold water. It didn't help that it was the middle of Winter anyway. After washing myself, brushing my teeth and rinsing my mouth with mouthwash, I looked at my clock. It was 7:45. My class started at 8:00. I dashed into my room, threw on a relatively simple ensemble of a button up shirt and jeans and dashed out of the room, coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Nova said happily, her adorable apron on. "I made breakfast. Bacon and eggs, your favorite!" My heart melted.

"Aww, thanks. I actually gotta run off. My class starts in fifteen minutes." I said.

"Oh! Well, you'd better get going then." Nova said. "Here." She quickly grabbed a tortilla and rolled the bacon and eggs into a handy breakfast burrito. I smiled and took it before giving her a kiss on the head.

"Where's Alan?" I asked.

"He figured you were skipping class so he got a ride to school from his friend." Nova said. "Jade went out to meditate. I think she'll be back in a few minutes."

"Fuck..." I said as I walked toward the door. "Well, if he gets back before I do, tell him I said that I'm sorry. Please spiff the place up a little before I get back!"

"Will do!" She said. "Have a good time!" I smiled at her and shut the door before dashing to my car, turning it on and driving as fast as I could, provided no cops were on the road, to the college. Thankfully, it was a morning clear of the boys in blue so I was able to get to the college only a couple minutes after the class had started. I ran at top speed to the classroom before I came to the door. I gulped and sighed, trying to catch my breath, before slowly opening the door. Thankfully, the professor was turned toward the door so I figured I could sneak to my chair without him noticing.

"Ahh, Mr. McAllister." He said, his voice a pleasant one, but coated in stern reprimand. He had a heavy British accent. "I was wondering if you were going to attend my class."

"I'm sorry, sir." I said. "I got stuck behind a guy going ten miles below the speed limit."

"Oh, did you hear that class?" He said loudly, continuing to write his long name on the whiteboard. "Mr. McAllister here got caught behind old farmer John." The class laughed as I sheepishly moved to my chair.

"My apologies, sir." I said. Not saying anything, (A fact that made me nervous.) he turned around. He had brown hair with small stripes of gray along the side of his head. Five o'clock shadow graced his face, but it was eight fifteen in the morning. He wore glasses that seemed to compliment his face.

"Hello, class." He said surprisingly loudly, given his gangly body type. "My name is James Deveraux. You can call me Professor Deveraux if you like."

"What about James?" A smart ass said from the back of the class.

"As long as you are in my class, young man, you will address me with respect." He said. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal." He replied, an idiotic grin on his face. I couldn't help but groan quietly and roll my eyes, something the Professor seemed to notice.

"Welcome to my class, students. The name of this class is: Pokeology." He said the final word as he wrote it on the board in big letters. "Pokeology is debatably one of the most important facets of human understanding of the world around us. We work with Pokemon daily. And no matter if you have a job where you're assisted by them, you train them or just keep them as pets, Pokemon are a part of our lives. We have learned to co exist in this world because as a species, we would not be even close to where we are now if it wasn't for our friends, the Pokemon. In this class, I expect you to attend, unless you are ill or have an emergency. Family plans that I am notified of beforehand are also acceptable excuses for not attending class."

"Uh, professor, what if we can't attend class due to extreme sexual exhaustion?" The smart ass said from the back of the room. I was tempted to stand up and tell him to shut the fuck up myself, but the Professor beat me to it.

"Well then, Mr. Deringer, you'll just have to use your other hand." The Professor replied without missing a beat. The class laughed and applauded as Deringer sunk in his seat. "Now, we begin." I had a feeling I was going to like this guy.

...

As Professor Deveraux dismissed us from class, I made it a point to stand quickly and beeline toward the door as fast as my legs could take me without breaking into a run. As I approached the door and melted into the crowd of students, my heart began to ease in it's apprehension. I was gonna make it out without a problem.

"Oh, Mr. McAllister? Please wait a moment." The Professor said just as I was about to reach the door.

"Fuck." I silently cursed under my breath. I turned around to see that the Professor was still facing the board, erasing his writings. He hadn't even fucking looked. I approached him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, sir for being late." I said. "It just...didn't work out for me."

"I didn't keep you here for that. Although, yes, you'd do better to be on time to my classes." He said. "I kept you here for a different reason."

"Oh. Well, alright. What did you need, sir?" I asked him. He slowly turned around and smiled widely at me.

"I noticed in class that you have an incredible aptitude for Pokeology." He said to me. I raised my eyebrows. "Would you say that's correct?"

"Well, I don't know about _incredible..._" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"No need to be modest, Logan. You almost matched _my _level of knowledge." He said to me. "Would you happen to be a Pokemon trainer?" I raised my eyebrows and nodded.

"Yes, I am." I said to him.

"And have you taken the gym challenge?"

"No, I've honestly never thought about it." I replied. "But me and Nova pretty much destroy anyone we come across who wants to battle." I withdrew my water bottle from the side of my bookbag and began taking swigs.

"Well, seeing as how you've demonstrated such incredible aptitude to me, I am going to let you in on a little-known secret about this college. Or, rather, about me." He said with a smirk. "There is a tournament...one that trainers from around the nation gather at to test their skills for a chance at a prize that is truly spectacular. Ten million dollars." I almost choked on the water I was drinking.

"Wow. That's a hefty sum." I said to him, my eyebrows still raised.

"No doubt about it." He stated. "I was wondering, if by any chance, you'd like to battle a trainer of my choosing tomorrow."

"Uh...why?" I asked him, making him sigh.

"Because I'm interested in getting you a spot in the tournament." He said to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Any trainer with such a vast knowledge of Pokemon and how they think and work must have magnificent skills."

"Oh, my God! A chance to compete in that tournament! Hell ye-I mean definitely!" I said.

"Well then, Logan, my good man, we have an arrangement." He put out his hand for me to shake. As I was about to shake it, I stopped. "Is something wrong?"

"What's the catch?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I like your fire." He said with a chuckle. "I am one of the judges of the tournament, and if I so choose, I can bring two trainers of my choice to compete for free. Only three hundred trainers may compete, and the administrators are awfully insistent about letting people from all walks of life compete." I looked at his open hand, then at his smirk and nodded.

"Alright. We have an arrangement." I said. "Wait, you said _two trainers_ right?"

"Why yes." He replied. "I can bring however many I please, but two is the maximum number."

"Would you consider letting my cousin come too?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been living with each other for a long time now and if he could come with me to the tournament to compete, that would be ideal."

"Well, what are his qualifications?" He asked me. "How well do you know the skill with which he battles?"

"When we battle it's almost always come out to a standstill." I said.

"I'm not sure that'd be prudent..." Deveraux said, stroking his chin.

"Look, he's just as good as I am." I said eagerly. "I could bring him with me tomorrow and he could show you himself. What do you have to lose?" The Professor seemed to be thinking to himself for about five minutes before he sighed.

"Why not?" He said. "I will consider him." I nodded happily and smiled.

"When tomorrow would you want me to come battle this other trainer?" I asked him.

"Well seeing as how its a Saturday tomorrow, I'd say around...hmm...twelve PM?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Perfect." He replied. "The battle will take place on the field behind the college."

"Awesome!" I said. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Professor."

"Logan." He said before I walked out.

"Yes sir?"

"As you Americans say, bring your A-game."

I got into the car and sped home, eager to share the news about the tournament with Nova, Alan and Jade. They would all be so excited to hear about the possibility of us going to this tournament and potentially winning this vast amount of money. I parked outside the building and ran up the stairs to the apartment. I opened the door quickly, smiling. Nova, Jade and Alan sat on the couch, watching television.

"Hey, thanks for taking me to school, man." Alan said, raising an unamused eyebrow.

"Guys, I have news."

"News?" Nova asked.

"We're going to a tournament!" I said happily.

"Are you kidding?" Alan said, standing up from the couch.

"No, man! Well, I mean, it's not for sure yet. But a Professor of mine is a judge of a nationwide competition and he wants to see if you and me have what it takes to compete. If we can show him we've got it, he'll take us as his contestants. We'll get in for free and be able to compete!"

"Compete for what?" Nova asked me, standing up and approaching us.

"Oh, just international notoriety, fame and _ten fucking million dollars._" I said, unable to keep the painful smile off my face any longer. Alan put his hands on his head and laughed.

"Oh, my God..." Nova said, utterly stunned.

'And he doesn't want anything from us in return?' Jade asked.

"Nope. As a Judge, he can bring two trainers of his choice to compete in the tournament for free. Something about 'trainers from all walks of life'." I said.

"Awesome!" Alan said with joy. "I'm mildly offended, but still awesome!"

"Dude, we could win ten million dollars!" I cried.

"This is gonna be insane!" He yelled. "We'll each have our own cars, our own houses, our own pools-"

"Now hold on, man." I said. "It's not for sure. Apparently we have to battle these trainers he's picking out for us tomorrow to show him we're good enough."

"Dude, neither of us have been beaten in years! It's a sure thing!" He said.

"You know, you're right." I said. "We _haven't _been beaten in a long, long time."

"Just thinking about the possibilities is making my fur stand on end!" Nova said happily.

'I must admit, the prospect of this has me excited as well.' Jade said, walking up to us. We continued talking about the details for what seemed like hours. Even through dinner, we talked. Before any of us knew it, it was midnight and we were all bushed. After Alan and Jade left for bed, Nova and I moved to our bed. I put Jurassic Park into the crappy little DVD player in my room and pressed play.

"It's nice to just unwind after today." I said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm crazy stoked, but sometimes I just wanna get some sleep, you know?" I said.

"Yeah." Nova said. She was blushing heavily and she looked nervous. Very nervous.

"Hey," I said, sitting up and putting my hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, looking away from me.

"You don't look fine." I murmured.

"I'm alright, okay?" She said suddenly, causing me to raise my eyebrows. "I'm sorry. I've just been stressed lately. It doesn't excuse me being mean."

"No, I completely understand." I said to her. "Shit happens and it sucks."

"Logan..." She said, looking at me in the eyes. Her bright red irises always mesmerized me in a way. "We've been together our whole lives."

"Yeah, of course we have." I said. "That's never gonna change, sweet girl." I stroked her head and her ears lowered, her blush intensifying. She looked completely and utterly adorable.

"I...I just wanted you to know that I...I..." She began. She seemed to have trouble finding the words.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I'm really happy you made that decision today." She said quickly. "It'll be great to go somewhere new for a change."

"Yeah. Definitely." I said, a little confused. Nova almost immediately turned around to go to sleep.

"Good night." Nova said. "...Love you."

"Love you too." I replied quietly, before letting my attention drift back to Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler being stunned by the Brachiosaurus in Jurassic Park.

Little did I know that that decision I had made earlier that day would rock my life to its core. Change it in ways I never thought imaginable.

That that decision would give me the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**Well, guys, that's chapter one! Same as with the original story, the lemon will come next chapter. As I am a review whore, I ask that you leave me a review to tell me what you think of this re-written version so far! And if you're a new reader, leave me a review just for the hell of it! PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sat in my room, laying on my bed and watching TV. I happened to be naked, because I rather enjoyed the feeling of being in the nude. As I watched Anchorman, I sighed in contentment and stretched before coming to a rest in a natural lounging position. I laughed at the comedy show I was watching so hard, that I didn't notice the footsteps approaching my bedroom door. In walked Nova, who was supposed to be sleeping in the other room. It was one thing for her to see me changing, it was another thing entirely to see me in the buff, spread eagle on my bed. I gasped and attempted to find something to cover my bare body with. Her eyes widened heavily upon seeing me, but they quickly glazed over as she began to slowly approach me.

"Nova, I'm sorry!" I said, covering myself up with the bed sheets. "I thought I had locked the door." Nova giggled as she got onto the bed and slowly crawled toward me, her eyes half-lidded, a sly smirk on her lips.

"No need to apologize, Logan." Nova said. "I've been looking for an opportunity like this, and now it's been given to me." She came to a stop as her face was mere inches from mine. She began to rub my member through the sheets, quickly bringing it to an erection. I groaned quietly and my mind raced, yet I made no attempt to stop her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, closing one eyelid. Nova giggled once again and licked my neck slowly, making me let out a moan.

"I would think that by the way I'm rubbing your dick, that it would be obvious." Nova said. "I want you, Logan. I've wanted you for a long time." She crashed her lips onto mine, at the same time reaching her hand underneath the sheets and grabbing my tool and squeezing it lightly. Her tongue rubbed on mine incessantly before she disconnected, a strand of saliva connecting our mouths. I was still too stunned to say anything as she sunk down my body and came down to where her face was right in front of my rod. She looked hungry, as if she wanted it in her mouth at that moment. It turned out that my suspicion was right as she eagerly took it into her mouth, sucking on it hard and slow, making me grit my teeth and throw my head back on the pillow.

I was more than stunned. Gone was the sweet, adorable Nova I knew, replaced by this incredibly sexual minx whose sexual energy I was feeding off of...And I was loving it. She took it out of her mouth and stroked it for a few seconds before moving up and rubbing her now wet sex on it, the shaft moving between her lower lips. I couldn't help but bob my hips on conjunction with her grinding, eager to get some form of relief. 

"Take me, baby." She said breathlessly as she began to put the head of my cock between her labia...

I awoke from my dream with a start. My member was standing at attention, poking through the hole in the front of my boxers. I quickly glanced over at Nova, seeing that she was still asleep. I quickly hid my erect dick back within the folds of my underwear and laid back on the bed. I ran a hand through my hair and stared at the ceiling, wide-eyed. I would have thought that I would have felt disgusted by this dream, that something was wrong with me...but the only feeling I felt was arousal. I tried turning on the television, thinking of other things, but my mind kept drifting back to the peculiar dream...The peculiar and _sexy _dream. I glanced over at Nova, who was still asleep, and slowly got out of the bed. I moved to the bathroom and turned the shower on for cover. I dropped my boxers and began stroking myself. Before long, I blew my load all over the floor. I sighed heavily and cleaned the mess up before stepping into the shower.

My mind couldn't stop going back to the dream and how undeniably sexy I found it to be. I kept thinking about how disgusted with myself I should be, how I should be ashamed for having such fantasies about my Pokemon...But it felt natural to me...It felt right. I chalked it up to nothing more but a strange fantasy. Everyone has weird fantasies that they find sexy once and a while. This was simply one of those and nothing more. I washed myself and got dressed before entering the living room and seeing Nova cooking breakfast once again. She turned to me and smiled warmly. 

"Good morning!" She said sweetly. I couldn't help but notice her breasts moving beneath her adorable little apron. I smiled and nodded.

"Good morning." I said to her. "Sleep well?"

"Alright, I guess." She said, turning back to breakfast, which she had just started on.

"I love it how you're always up making breakfast before I even get out of the shower." I said, approaching her. I hugged her from behind and she giggled.

"Well, I know how much you love bacon and eggs." She said, settling into my hug, placing her arms on mine. I continued to hug her until I realized how weird it was that we were hugging for more than a minute. I let go and laughed nervously, Nova doing the same.

"So, you ready for that battle today?" I asked Nova as I started to get plates from the kitchen cabinets.

"Totally." Nova said with a smile, finishing up the eggs and bacon. She dished the breakfast food and put the dirty pans in the sink. "Who were we battling again?"

"I dunno, some random trainer the professor is picking out." I replied, filling a glass with apple juice. "It shouldn't be too much of a challenge."

"Well, we shouldn't get complacent." Nova said. "We don't know the trainer's skills." I laughed quietly.

"Nova, we haven't lost to anyone we've battled in years." I chuckled.

"I know, I know. It's just..." She began.

"Just what?" I asked, taking a sip from my apple juice.

"Nothing." She finished. "Want to go ahead and wake Alan and Jade up?" 

"Yeah, why not?" I replied before standing up. I moved to the short hallway that housed Alan's bedroom and my bedroom before taking a deep breath. "_Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey mother fucker!_" I cried, making Nova burst out laughing so hard that she doubled over and had to support herself on the stove.

"Gah! Fuck you, man!" I heard Alan yell. I heard quick footsteps coming toward the door. It unlocked and swung open. Alan moved to the table in a huff. Jade seemed to float from the room, walking way too gracefully for someone who had just woken up. I smirked at the way she moved.

"Wow, Jade." I said. "You clean up good."

'Oh, I wasn't sleeping.' She said to everyone telepathically. 'I usually wake up at around six in the morning to meditate.'

"Always with the meditating with you." Alan said, sitting down at the table very _un_-gracefully.

"How much sleep do you get?" I asked her, sitting down as well.

'Around three hours.' Jade replied. 'That's all I need. Oh, and Nova, could you please only give me eggs?'

"Way ahead of ya." Nova replied, putting the plate of two over medium eggs before the Gardevoir who smiled gratefully.

'Thank you.' Jade said happily.

"Hey, Logan, how long is this battle gonna take? I gotta meet Alicia later today." Alan asked as Nova set his plate of eggs and bacon before him. "Thanks, Nova." Nova nodded and smiled, giving me my plate as well before going to get hers.

"I don't know, man." I said. "I'm not psychic." Alan and I looked at Jade. Alan seemed to be a little more serious about the suggestion while I just gave her a wry smirk.

'What? Just because I am a psychic type doesn't mean I can tell you the future.' Jade said as she chewed her eggs.

"It's impolite to talk with food in your mouth." I said, barely able to keep from laughing.

'Logan, I speak telepathically. I can perfectly speak to you and everyone else with food in my mouth because I do not have to open my mouth to speak. Therefore, my speech is not impeded in the slightest as long as-' She stopped herself as she noticed me and Alan struggling not to laugh. 'You're both hilarious.' We lost it there, laughing as hard as we could. Nova merely smiled at Jade, sympathetic of my and Alan's merciless teasing.

"Well, everyone eat up! We've got a battle to win today!" Nova said happily.

"To victory!" I said, holding up my glass of apple juice. Nova, Alan and Jade held up their glasses as well, containing milk, orange juice and water respectively. We clinked our glasses together and cheered before downing our breakfasts.

...

I pulled into the back parking lot of the college and turned the car off with a sigh. Alan sat in the passenger seat and Nova and Jade rode in the back seat cramped due to the uncomfortably small space in the back. 

"Well, here we are." I said to Alan.

"I'm surprised I've never been here before." Alan said, a smirk on his face. "I mean, you go to college here."

"Well I don't really care about staying here longer than I need to." I said to him. "I just go to classes, work and come home. All the social interaction I need is with the three of you guys."

"That's really sweet." Nova said with a smile. "But seriously, could we get out now? My legs are killing me."

'I would also like to stress that it is extremely uncomfortable given the size of my dress.' Jade added.

"Shit! You're right. Sorry." I said before quickly exiting my vehicle and pulling the lever on the side of the seat that let Nova out. She stumbled a few steps and stretched.

"Ahhh, that feels nice." She said.

'Speak for yourself.' Jade said. 'It's freezing out here.'

"You want my jacket?" Alan asked, making Jade smile.

'Oh, no thank you. You need it more than I do.' Jade said, acknowledging that the weather was harder to endure for humans than it was for Pokemon. 'My body is capable of withstanding much colder temperatures than yours.'

"Don't have to tell me twice." Alan stated, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hey, Nova, mind warming us up while we get there?" I asked her.

"No problem. Everyone stick close to the living space heater!" She joked, warming up her body to emanate pure heat. As we walked, it was much easier to relax, as the heat radiating from Nova felt like a roaring campfire.

'It really is incredible how you can do that.' Jade said with a smile. 'You fire types must have it easy during Winter.'

"It's never easier to start a campfire than with a well-placed flamethrower." Nova replied with a wink. We walked for a short bit before finally coming to the field. Sure enough, there stood the professor along with some other person I didn't recognize. As I got closer, I realized that the other shape was Deringer, the smart ass from my class.

"Why hello, Logan!" Deveraux said happily. "It's a pleasure to see you this fine morning!"

"What's so fine about it?" I asked him, causing him to laugh uproariously.

"Oh you wouldn't last a moment in Britain." He said with a smile. He offered his hand to Alan. "This must be your cousin...Alan, I believe?" Alan took his hand and shook it.

"Good to meet you." Alan said with a small smile.

"And these must be the Pokemon you're going to battle with?" Deveraux asked.

"Uh yeah. Professor, this is Nova, and that's Jade." I said to him, gesturing to our two Pokemon.

'It is a pleasure, sir.' Jade said with a small bow.

"May I say what lovely names the two of you have?" He asked them, that wide smile never leaving his face.

"Thank you, sir!" Nova said with a large smile, making Deveraux jump and let out a small cry.

"Dear heavens!" He cried before letting joy completely overtake him. "My most sincere apologies, you merely startled me. I've never met a talking Pokemon before.

"It's fine." Nova said with a small giggle. "I get that reaction all the time. You should have seen one man who fainted at the Pokemart when I asked him where the cheese was." The Professor laughed and sighed.

"Oh, I simply must hear everything about you!" He said, happiness radiating from his words. "Logan, how did she get to this astounding level of articulation?"

"I just started teaching her one day." I said to him. "Eventually we were able to get her English lessons, and it wasn't long before she was learning on her own."

"It's just...incredible." He said, not able to stop marveling at Nova, who merely basked in the adoration. I raised an eyebrow as the Professor observed her.

"Uh...Professor?" I said, snapping him out of his deep thought.

"Ah, yes, my apologies!" He said. "Logan, I'm sure you remember Mr. Deringer from class?" 

"Yeah." I said. "Whats up, man?" I shook his hand and he sighed.

"Nothing much." He said. "Professor, I have somewhere I gotta be."

"Is it more important than the chance to win ten million dollars?" He asked, to which Deringer didn't reply. "That's what I thought. Logan, since you're so insistent on your cousin getting a chance to compete, Alan will be battling Alex here."

"Ah." I said with a nod. "So where's the trainer I'm supposed to battle?"

"You will be battling me." Deveraux said with a wide smirk. My eyes widened at this sudden development, but my heart raced at what the professor could potentially have up his sleeve. He could have had the most superior skill I'd ever faced in battle, or he could have been a sap. I had no way of knowing for sure. But I nodded with a confident smirk.

"Well alright then." I said. "I take it that Alan will be battling Deringer here?" 

"You were originally supposed to be battling him, but yes, since you requested that Alan be evaluated as well, he will be facing Mr. Deringer in battle."

"Well, who's going to go first?" I asked, the Professor nodding toward the field.

"We will, of course." He said with a smile. "Out of all of you here, you are the one I wish to see battle the most. Shall we?" Flattered, I nodded and walked down into the field, looking at Nova with a nod. She smiled as the Professor stood about forty feet away from me. He withdrew a Pokeball from his coat pocket and threw it out, a Swampert emerging from it. My stomach lit up with excitement. He had the type advantage here. He obviously knew what he was doing. No matter what, this would be a great fight.

"I look forward to this." He said with a large smile as I sent Nova out onto the battlefield. Her excitement was palpable as I could feel it radiating off of her in the form of pure heat. "Begin!" I wasted no time.

"Nova, use Sunny Day!" I called. An energy emanated from Nova flying high into the sky, causing a harsh ray of sunlight to be shined only on the battlefield. The professor smirked at this, recognizing this strategic move.

"Use earthquake!" He called. Swampert stomped on the ground, causing earth to shoot up from the ground toward Nova, but using her natural speed, she was able to dodge this. She ran up one of the pillars of rock and clay and leaped off of it toward Swampert. The water-ground pokemon looked surprised by just how fast she was.

"Flamethrower!" I cried out. Nova, on the same wavelength as me, unleashed a massive torrent of flames that collided with Swampert directly. The flames, powered by the intense rays of Sunny Day, collided with Swampert. It stumbled back and let out a grunt of pain, not used to the intensity of the flames Nova sent out. Even when not bolstered by Sunny Day, Nova's flames could at least put a dent in just about anything.

"Use fire punch!" I followed up, sending Nova forward at breakneck speed. She collided with Swampert and landed the punch directly, staggering it for a moment. "Close combat!" I followed up, giving Nova the cue to engage Swampert hand-to-hand. She peppered it with blows, wearing it down steadily as she dodged each massive sweep the water Pokemon made with it's arms, knowing that if the Swampert made contact, it was going to hurt. Nova jumped and kicked off it's head, landing behind it.

"Strength!" Deveraux called out. Swampert instantly turned around and caught Nova unaware with a punch that halfway hit her on the side of her body, causing her to stumble back. She had succeeded in avoiding the full force of the punch, but it still made contact.

"Takedown!" Deveraux yelled, prompting Swampert to rush forward, grab Nova and throw her to the ground, causing her to let out a shout of pain as the Swampert threw her to the ground with a lot of force. My heart skipped a beat. "Hammer arm!" He cried once more, looking to finish the battle then and there. Swampert, with a series of grunts, brought it's arms down one at a time, attempting to get that final hit in on Nova. She was much faster than Swampert, but if Swampert was able to physically attack Nova with maximum impact, she was done for. Her only hope was her far superior speed. Nova rolled from side to side, dodging the Swampert's assault, her eyes widening as she saw the small craters the creature was making in the ground. It was able to stop her rolling with one of it's back legs and bring an arm down, but Nova was able to block it just in time with both of her arms. But as Swampert bore down with one of its arms against both of Nova's, she began to lose the struggle as it forced her arms down further and further. Nova was strong, but Professor Deveraux's Swampert was much stronger. Nova gritted her teeth as she pushed with all her might against it, able to stave off the assault long enough to push the arm to her side, making the Swampert's arm punch into the ground, making it pitch forward a bit, to where its face was right in front of hers. This was my chance.

"_Fire blast!_" I cried out almost instantly. Nova smiled wryly at Swampert before letting out an enormous blast of fire, knocking the larger Pokemon away onto its back. Further powered up by the rays of Sunny Day, the Swampert didn't stand a chance against this point-blank blast. As Nova stood shakily, she saw it was unconscious. She looked at me, out of breath and shot me a thumb up. I cheered silently, making a fist as Deveraux clapped happily.

"Well done, Logan and Nova, _well done!_" He said happily. "I am incredibly pleased by your performance! Nova, you are by far the most tenacious Pokemon I have ever met. No Pokemon has ever been able to resist the strength of my Swampert for that long upon psysical contact." He recalled it back into its ball.

"You say that now, but my arms feel like wet noodles." Nova replied with a tired smile, making Deveraux laugh heartily. "I hope I didn't go too overboard with it."

"Nonsense." The Professor replied. "A quick trip to the Pokemon center and he'll be right as rain!"

"So what, does Alan go next now?" I asked, the Professor nodding lightly at me as he approached me.

"Yes he does, my dear boy." Deveraux said with a large smile, putting an arm around my shoulder as we left the field. He leaned in close to me and whispered the next part of his sentence. "But don't expect anything as epic as that battle. Look at Deringer. He's scared shitless." I looked and sure enough saw Deringer, his eyes widened at the caliber of trainers he was among. Alan merely stared at him, his eyebrows lowered.

"Alright, you two let's get the next battle underway." The Professor said, ushering them in.

"Uh...professor? When I said I was a trainer, I didn't think you meant...like _this_." Deringer said, struggling to keep his voice from shaking. 

"Oh, nonsense!" He said. "I'm sure you'll perform to the best of your ability! Besides, what kind of trainer did you think I meant? Now get out there and show me what you're made of! I hope your arm isn't too tired from sexual exhaustion. " Yep, that settled it. I officially liked this guy.

Alan strutted onto the battlefield, Jade in tow, moving as gracefully as she ever did. Deringer took the space Deveraux had previously held and let out his pokemon, a Hitmonchan. It saw Jade standing before Alan, her eyes lighting up and her dress flowing freely from the pure energy radiating from her and immediately turned toward its trainer, a questioning look on its face.

"Oh, he's hopeless." Deveraux said, placing a hand on his mouth to keep from laughing. 

"Remember, Alan's as good as I am." I said to the professor as I looked back at Nova, who had long since taken to resting on the grass behind me. She was sleeping, obviously tired from her bout with Swampert.

"That's why I want to laugh so much." Deveraux said, his ever-present smile seeming to grow even bigger on his face.

"Uh...Hitmonchan! Use close combat!" Deringer said, fear present in his facial features. Hitmonchan charged forward and began throwing punches at Jade. Haphazard punches that Jade easily dodged. After dodging a particularly sloppy haymaker, Jade lightly pushed on the fighting Pokemon's arm, making it stumble forward as she simply floated to the side.

"Use Psybeam." Alan said. Jade launched her hands forward, a multicolored ray coming from them and colliding with Hitmonchan. It immediately forced the fighting Pokemon to its knees, dazing it heavily, bringing it to brink of losing consciousness. "Telekinesis." Alan said, looking up toward the sky casually. Jade, whose eyes were half-lidded from boredom, picked up Hitmonchan with invisible energy and threw it to Deringer's feet, unconscious. Deringer hung his head and recalled it into its ball.

"Uh, professor?" He said, shame present in his voice. "I'd like to go home now."

"That'd be fine." The Professor said, looking at me and raising an eyebrow. "I've seen everything I needed to see."

...

"That's how you fucking do it!" Alan nearly yelled, punching me in the shoulder as we drove back to the apartment. "We're gonna win ten million dollars!"

"It's still not a sure thing." I said to Alan as we drove. "The professor still has to submit the report to the administrators of the tournament and have us approved...But it kind of is a sure thing." I said the final part with a large smile, making Alan laugh.

"We need some tunes!" Nova cried happily.

"Way ahead of you, my dear Pokemon." I said as I inserted a disc into the player, making sure not to take my eyes off the road. Avenged Sevenfold resonated through the car as we drove back to the apartment. It was a bad habit of mine that during the main part of a chorus, I always accelerated. This made Jade immediately retreat into a meditative state. I had completely forgotten that she didn't like driving in cars, and she disliked Avenged Sevenfold even more. As _Beast and the Harlot _ended, I turned the music off.

"What the hell, man?" Alan asked before seeing me nod back to Jade, in deep meditation. He looked back and tapped Jade on the hand, snapping her out of it. "You okay, Jade?"

'Why yes.' Jade replied. 'Just a little nervous is all.' Feeling guilty, I slowed the car down to about five miles per hour below the speed limit all the way home. By the time we went by the Pokemon Center for Nova, it was time for my weekly visit with my parents.

"Alright, guys." I said, opening the door. "Get packed up. I'm heading over to mom and dad's to tell them about it. Plus, you know, if I leave without going to see them they'll be sad and stuff. Nova, did you want to come with me?"

"I don't know." Nova said. "I'm still a little sore from that battle with the Swampert." 

"That I can understand." I agreed. "Well, I'll probably be hanging out with them for a while and watching a movie before dinner. Anybody want anything while I'm out?"

"Grab me a Red Bull from the Pokemart." Alan yelled from his room. I walked up to Nova and hugged her tightly.

"I'm crazy proud of you." I said to her, making her smile. "You were amazing today."

"Oh, I wasn't that good." Nova replied modestly, making me smile right back at her. "He got a lot of hits on me."

"Yeah like two to your ten." I said with a raised eyebrow. "Look, I'll be home in a few hours, and we'll watch a movie or something when I get back. Save me a plate of whatever you make, by the way. You know that my mom's not a very good cook." Nova giggled and nodded. I kissed her on the cheek and turned around.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said to her. "Get home from fighting it out hard in a battle, and leave right afterwards...I must be crazy."

"You're not crazy. You just love your parents." She said. "I'll see you when you get back." I nodded before turning around and shutting the door behind me. The drive to mom and dad's house wasn't nearly as long as the drive to the college, so I had a relatively simple time getting there. Pretty much as soon as I knocked on the door, my mom opened it and smiled widely.

"Hey, mom." I said, causing her to crash into me, giving me an enormous hug.

"Logan! Come in! I'm just finishing up dinner." She said happily, leading me inside their pleasantly decorated home.

"I won't be eating much probably. I had a big lunch." I murmured, trying not to disappoint my easily-disappointed mother. But I felt as if I wanted to take the statement back, considering the amazing smell coming through the kitchen. "It smells amazing, though."

"Your father is cooking tonight." She said to me, raising an eyebrow at me. I chuckled nervously as we entered the kitchen. My father turned and upon seeing me, embraced me, squeezing incredibly hard like he always did. My dad was ridiculously strong, stronger than me still, even though I was twenty and he was forty-nine.

"Hey, pop." I said, strained.

"It wouldn't be a visit without me squeezing the life outta you, would it?" He asked, giving out a small chuckle.

"So...what's on the menu tonight?" I asked with a small smile.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." He said. I mentally stopped myself from licking my lips. Spaghetti was always my favorite dish he made, especially considering he made the meatballs by hand. "It's almost ready."

"Wanna help me set the table Logan?" Mom asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, ma." I said, grabbing three forks and knives from the silverware drawer. I walked to the table and saw the Tyrantrum beer glass that my parents kept at the house for me. I would never say this in front of them, but that Tyrantrum glass was my favorite glass.

"So, any new developments?" She asked as she set three plates down.

"Uh...there's been a couple." I said, barely able to contain my excitement.

"Where's Nova tonight?" She asked.

"Well, we battled a pretty good trainer today. She won, and did it damn well, but it got its hits in so she's still a little tired. She sends her love." I said, finishing.

"I'll never forget the day you got her to talk to me." My dad said, toting a hug pan full of spaghetti, the meatballs mixed in within all the sauce. "Well, let's not waste time. Dig in!" I loaded my plate down, causing my mom to raise an eyebrow at me.

"I thought you said you weren't eating much." She said, making me once again chuckle nervously.

"Ma...it's...meatballs..." 

"Yeah, yeah." She said. "So what are those 'couple' of developments?" I put a finger up as I chewed a bite of meatball mixed with spaghetti. It was amazingly delicious, lighting my mouth up with flavor. After swallowing, I sighed.

"For the next week, I'm gonna be gone." I said, bringing a look of worry to my mother's face.

"Gone? Why's that, son?" Dad said before putting a bite of meatball into his mouth.

"We'll be competing in a tournament." I replied.

"A battle tournament?" Mom asked.

"Yep. A battle tournament." I replied. "Trainers from around the nation are gonna be gathering there to compete for the final prize, which is ten million dollars." My dad choked on his spaghetti, coughing wildly. The timing of it was so hilarious, I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. When he got control of himself, he looked over at me and cleared his throat.

"My God, Logan!" Mom said, a massive grin appearing on her face. "That's amazing!"

"Ten million dollars?" He asked. "How did you get selected?"

"It's kind of a long story." I said.

"You've got a long time to tell it." Mom gushed, still mildly stunned by the reveal. "Come on, you only come over here once a week!"

"I suppose you're right." I said with a small sigh, preparing to regale everything that had previously happened to my parents, who were meticulous about all details. But for some reason, at that moment, the dream I had that morning popped into my head...And damned if I was going to get it out of there.

...

"I love you guys!" I said. "I'll pop by on the way if I do get selected. Which...you know." My mom squealed happily, putting an arm around my dad's waist.

"We're so proud of you, son!" She said happily.

"I knew you'd go on to do something like this." Dad said with a small wave. "Love you, son."

"Drive safely, for the love of God!" Mom called as I opened my car door. 

"I will I will!" I said. "I love you guys!" I shut the door and turned the car on, letting out a small sigh as I turned on the headlights. I backed out of the driveway and just like that I was on the short drive home. The Q and A with mom and dad had lasted much longer than I thought it would, as I was now on my way home at nine at night. My stomach was completely full, so I couldn't help but feel a premature pang of regret, remembering that Nova had probably whipped me up a great dinner.

I pulled into my parking place and whistled happily as I approached the door. I heard no sounds from the TV from the living room, so I figured that everyone had turned in early. I silently put the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. To my great appreciation, the lock didn't make the massive thumping noise it always did when it unlocked. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I looked on the stove and sure enough, there was a plate of fettuccini chicken alfredo pasta. I smiled widely and placed the food in the fridge.

As I walked down the hallway, I saw that Alan's bedroom door was closed and that there was no light coming from the crack at the bottom of the door. I smiled and shook my head before heading to my room. I put my hand on the doorknob and silently turned it, opening it quietly and slowly. I realized too late that there was a sound coming from within the room...It was moaning.

I walked in and the sight that I beheld made my jaw drop. There was Nova, laying on the bed with her rear stuck in the air toward the door, her hand between her legs and her middle finger moving in and out of her sex steadily. I couldn't help but notice the moisture coming from her. Her head was on the bed, her eyes closed in the throes of her pleasure, a heavy blush visible through her cream fur. I heard her moan again, high pitched and aroused, making my tool harden in the span of about ten seconds. It wasn't until about ten seconds after that that I caught myself staring.

"Nova?" I said, immediately causing her eyes to shoot open. She moved very quickly from her position and pulled the covers over herself, as if that helped at all. I had seen everything...and I think I liked it. The mortified look on Nova's face quickly filled me with dread. Her eyes shot down, probably glancing at the bulge in my pants before looking back into mine.

"Get out." She said quietly.

"Wha?-"

"I said get out!" She said, not in anger, but in fear.

"Okay." I said simply before closing the door behind me. I quickly walked into the living room and sat down, exhaling heavily. I noticed that my member was still hard and throbbing in my jeans. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were trembling. "What the fuck just happened?" I said under my breath.

It wasn't long before Nova came walking into the living room, a guilty look on her face. The blush on her face was intensified and her ears were lowered. She seemed to be unable to look at me in the eyes.

"Uh...We need to talk." She said.

"Oh...Uh...Okay..." I said with a gulp, scooting over on the couch, making room for her to sit down.

"Okay...Donphan in the room, you caught me masturbating." She said point blank, still not looking at me. The bluntness of the statement caught me off guard, and I tried my best to reply with a calm demeanor.

"Y-Yeah, I suppose I did..." I said.

"I'm...I'm sorry." She said.

"No...No, seriously, its fine. Everyone does it. It's nothing to be ashamed of." I said. "I just came in at the wrong time."

"It's just...you were a couple hours late, and I got bored, and there wasn't anything to do and I thought of..." She began to ramble, her words becoming more and more frantic. But she stopped herself right at the end of her sentence before she could finish it.

"You thought of what?" I asked.

"I...I..." She stammered, becoming more and more nervous.

"Nova." I said, my heartbeat strangely calming down at that moment.

"I don't know what to..." She continued.

"Did you think of me?" I asked, surprising even myself. Nova's eyes shot to look at mine, wide like a Deerling in headlights. Her vibrant red irises were so beautiful, especially in the current darkness of the living room. At this point I could have exposed a revelation, or completely ruined our relationship. And the latter was a notion that terrified me to my core. Her eyes filled with tears as she got choked up. "Oh, Nova..."

She broke down into sobs, turning away from me. I moved closer to her and pulled her to me. She, as if on instinct, grabbed onto me and cried into my chest.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She said through her sobs. "I can't hold it in any longer..."

"Hold what in?"

"It's torturing me..."

"Nova," I said, putting a hand underneath her chin and raising her head up to where she was looking at me. "You can't hold _what_ in?"

"I love you...Logan. I have since I was a Quilava." She said to me. To my complete and utter surprise, I wasn't taken off guard at all by this. "And before you say it...it's not just the love a Pokemon has for its trainer...I _love you._"

"I...I don't know what to say." I said quietly, moving my hand from her chin, a gesture that seemingly spelled disaster for her. She turned forward and kept crying.

"I know it's sick...I know a Pokemon isn't supposed to love her trainer, but I can't help it." Nova continued, pouring her heart out for me. She didn't know it, but my heart was currently melting for her. "No matter what, in any situation, you've always been so sweet...and kind and loving and generous...And I know we're best friends...but I keep finding myself wanting us to be more..." I sighed and looked forward for a moment, my brain wracked with constant thoughts of possibilities and what could be and what may not be. My mind raced with thoughts of it being immoral and wrong for a Pokemon and trainer to love each other romantically. That it wasn't normal and it was disgraceful. But then again, I've never really been a normal guy. And my gut feelings, my deepest instincts told me to hold her close, kiss her and love her for _who _she is.

"Fuck it." I said, causing Nova to look at me, a look crossed between confusion and hurt on her face. I put my hand on her cheek, making her gasp silently. "I love you too." And with those words, I closed the distance between our mouths, initiating a soft and loving kiss. She let out a small squeak but moaned into the kiss not one second after. I made the move and slowly slipped my tongue between her lips, her lips opening to gratefully accept the request. Her tongue intermingled with mine as we continued to kiss passionately. We kissed for so long that we had to separate to catch our breaths. Tears continued to stream from her eyes, worrying me.

"Nova, is everything okay?" I asked, concern in my voice.

"Yeah." She said, her voice breaking as she silently cried. "I'm just so happy." She kissed me again. I smiled as she stood and took my hand softly in hers. I tasted the faint flavor of orange tic tacs in my mouth as we moved toward the entrance to the hallway.

"Did you pop a few tic tacs before you came in here?" I asked her with a sly smirk.

"I figured I'd be prepared." She said with a blush and a smile as we moved down the hallway. She pulled me in close to her once again, Nova now taking command of the kiss as she slid her tongue into my mouth.

'_What?! Sex?! NO! This is your Pokemon!" _My mind screamed at me. My gut punched my mind in the...well, gut and told it to shut the fuck up. Nova's breasts pressed against my chest as me moved closer the bedroom door. She opened the door and smiled at me as I moved toward the bed. I sat down on the edge, Nova walking toward me slowly.

"I'm not gonna lie, seeing you in here was really sexy." I said to her.

"Your pants told the whole story." Nova replied, getting on the bed and closing the distance between our lips once again. As we kissed, she undid the button in my jeans and pulled them off of me leaving me in my boxers and shirt. I assisted her and unbuttoned and pulled off my shirt, leaving me exposed to her...as she was to me. Nova kissed me once again and put her tongue into my mouth, permitting me to suck on it a little bit before disconnecting and rising up above me. As she straddled my waist, she began to rub herself, moaning breathlessly, causing my rod to stand at full attention. She grabbed it and squeezed it methodically, causing me to moan as well.

"You've made me so happy tonight, Logan." She said to me as she began to lower herself on me, moving down my body, leaving small licks as she went. "Let me return the favor." She took my member into her extremely warm mouth and sucked on it, hard. I groaned and closed my eyes, throwing my head back. She employed her tongue in her movements, driving me crazy with her technique.

"How'd you learn to do this?" I asked her. She stopped sucking for a moment and began to pleasure me with her hand, pumping up and down, squeezing, using the newly applied saliva as lubricant.

"You'd be surprised what I can learn from checking your internet history." She said sexily, making my member throb with anticipation. She was right, too. In all my years, I'd never thought to clear my history after watching porn. With a giggle, she went back to sucking, moving her head up and down faster than before, sending my pleasure centers into overdrive. It wasn't long before I felt the onset of my orgasm.

"Oh shit...Here it comes." I said as my orgasm hit me full force. My member shot several ropes of creamy spunk into Nova's mouth, causing her eyes to widen in surprise, but quickly soften in arousal as she swallowed it. When I was done, she took it out of her mouth and giggled lightly.

"Tastes a lot better than I thought it would." Nova said with a sweet smile. After this fantastic service, there was no way I couldn't repay her for it. I stood up before her and she stood before me.

"Lay on your back." I said, my eyes focusing on her beautiful ones. She smiled at me and gave me another kiss.

"I don't know if that'd be safe." Nova replied, causing me to chuckle.

"Better sit up then." I said, getting on my knees at the foot of the bed. Sucking me had aroused her quite a bit, as her sex was practically leaking. I couldn't wait to put my mouth on it. I moved forward and placed my tongue at the bottom of her lower lips before slowly licking up, causing her to moan loudly. It was very hot, not as hot as to be boiling, but still very hot. This was not surprising, considering the fact that she's a fire type. I sucked on her clitoris for a moment before giving it a kiss, making Nova cry out, her back flames pluming seemingly in synchronization with my tongue movements. Her breathing increased steadily as time went by, her liquids seeping into my mouth onto my tongue as I licked and sucked on her. I couldn't help but begin to jack myself off as I serviced her, already bringing my used member back into it's hardened state. She quickly came, letting out a long, drawn out whine, her liquids seeping into my mouth in a steady rhythm.

"That was quick." I said with a small chuckle.

"The only pleasure I've ever gotten as been from my fingers, so..."

"No, no. I think it's cute." I said as I got back up onto the bed, rolling over to where Nova was on top of me. She kissed me again, slipping her tongue once again into my mouth. I could taste myself on her tongue, and she could undoubtedly taste herself on mine. The remnants of our combined ejaculates intermingled into a taste that was truly erotic. I took my mouth off of hers, and began to lick and suck at her nipple, which was poking through the fur on her breast. She moaned once again and shot a hand down to grab my dick, which was pressing against her inner thigh, ready once again for action.

"Are you ready?" I asked her breathlessly.

"I've been ready for a long time." She said with a wide smile. She got up off of me and turned around, presenting herself to me to mate. She turned her head and smiled at me, her eyes half lidded, a huge blush on her face.

"Take me, Logan." She said. "Make me your mate." I moved forward and prodded the head of my tool into her entrance. She looked at me and nodded steadily. I pushed myself in slowly, making her moan happily, her eyes closing in bliss. I couldn't help but let out a moan myself as her hot, wet inner walls clamped down on my tool so tightly...so pleasurably, that it was almost unbearable. I pumped in and out of her in a steady, methodical rhythm so as to not take her by surprise. But to _my _surprise, she turned to me and whispered,

"_Harder..._" I had no trouble complying as I began to pump into her like a piston, causing her to cry out, muffling herself with a pillow. Her back flames popped and plumed wildly, nearly burning my face with the intense heat. But, aware of the heat she was radiating, Nova was able to bring them down to a small flare. Once she could bring herself back down to normal moans, she moved the pillow and arched her back to get a better position to thrust back against me, increasing the glorious friction. The pleasured, blissful smile never left her face and as she looked back at me into my eyes. At that moment, we made a connection that was not as friends, but as true lovers.

"Kiss me..." She said in between breathy moans.

"But...your flames..." I said, looking at her back. The flames instantly died out as she moved up, supporting herself on the headboard.

"I can control them. Just kiss me!" She said, turning around as I took her from behind and slamming her lips on mine. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth as it rubbed on mine frantically, sharing this deeply intimate kiss in this deeply intimate moment. She disconnected and got on all fours once more, letting out a loud moan. I began to feel her walls contracting on me in a steady rhythm.

"I'm so close..." Nova said. "Let me get on top." I nodded and rolled over, letting Nova ride me cowgirl style. She gyrated her body and bounced on me, placing her hands on my chest. Between the combination of her beautiful body, her sexy moans and her aroused state of mind, I couldn't hold it in anymore. My powerful orgasm took hold as I growled loudly, shooting shot after shot of my sperm into her. The creamy liquid filling her up triggered Nova's orgasm as well, making her cry out her natural cry before it diverted back into a normal cry of pleasure. Her back flames flared wildly as I pumped into her madly, the both of us riding out our amazing orgasms. Nova fell off of me breathing heavily, completely spent as I was.

"That was-" She began.

"Amazing." I finished for her. She looked at me, smiled and kissed me deeply before snuggling in, as I held her close in my arms. We promptly fell asleep in that position, content just to be in each other's embrace.

_And then I said "No More!" _

_Don't look away!  
><em>

_You're just a former regret of mine._

_And when you want,_

_just look away!_

_You're just a former regret of mine..._

My ringtone of _Monster _by Disturbed jarred me from my content slumber. Nova, also reacting to the noise merely moaned cutely and rolled over underneath the sheets. I smiled at her happily as I grabbed my phone from the bedside table. It was a number I didn't recognize, but given the current circumstances, I figured that I had better answer it.

"Hello?" I said drowsily.

"Logan?" Sure enough it was the professor. "I apologize for waking you."

"No apologies needed, Professor." I said with a small yawn. "What's up?"

"I just couldn't wait for this. I submitted your reports to the administrators, and within two hours, they replied, telling me that you and your cousin are accepted! Pack your bags, you're leaving Monday."

**Hell yeah! It feels good to be back in the swing of things! This lemon was a lot of fun to write. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter, as it is coming soon! Be sure to tell me what you think! (As I am a review whore. Remember?) PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I awoke with a distinct feeling of happiness and euphoria, remembering the surprising, but welcome revelation that had come to light that previous night. Nova and I had successfully taken the next step in our relationship. While it certainly seemed like a rather gigantic step forward, it felt completely natural to me. Nova was nestled into my chest, sleeping soundly, her adorable fire-proof shirt on. I kissed her head lightly, making her moan. It was quiet and cute, causing me to smile like a dope. She slowly moved her head and looked up at me.

"Good morning." She said with a cheerful grin.

"Morning." I replied simply, content just to show her how happy I was with the stupid grin on my face. She kissed my lips lightly and giggled lightly.

"What time is it?" She asked. I picked up my cell phone and clicked the small button on top, revealing the time to be three PM.

"About three." I said.

"In the afternoon?" She asked, surprised.

"We did get a lot of exercise last night." I said, making her let out a small purring laugh.

"I still can't believe it." She said.

"Honestly, I can't either." I said. "If you would have asked me a year ago, I probably would have been disgusted by the idea." Nova cocked her head to the side curiously at the statement.

"What do you mean?" She asked me and I chuckled lightly.

"Well, you know how trainer and Pokemon relations are looked down upon in our society." I said. "Back then I would have thought the idea to be...eh...disturbing."

"What made you change your mind?" She posed, adjusting herself to where she was more upright, or as upright as she could be laying on her stomach.

"Besides the fact that you're jaw-droppingly sexy and powerful..." I began. "Well, promise me you won't laugh or be weirded out or anything." Nova nodded, that cutely curious look still on her face.

"I promise."

"I had a dream the night before last." I explained. "We had sex in the dream and I didn't feel repulsed by it at all. Even after I woke up. To the contrary, actually. I was pretty turned on."

"So one dream and your mind is changed, huh?" Nova asked, smiling at me once more.

"Well you don't make it sound very flattering, but more or less, yeah." I said, making her giggle sweetly.

"I'm glad you had that dream." She said to me, giving me a kiss. She separated for a moment. "What happened in the dream?" She kissed me again before taking her lips off mine once more. She never got too far away, though, as her face was mere inches from mine.

"Well, for some reason I was naked on my bed and you happened to walk in when I thought the door was locked. I was pretty embarrassed, but you took it as the go-ahead." I said. "You pretty much jumped on me and started sucking and rubbing different things..."

"Oh, wow." Nova said. "I was a little minx in your dream, huh?"

"That's the precise word I would have used, yeah." I replied with a small chuckle. She giggled and connected our lips once again.

"Well...now that we...are on the same page here..." She said in between kisses, rubbing my chest slowly. "Maybe I can be that minx for you."

"I'd like that. A lot." I replied.

"In all seriousness, though..." Nova said, completely separating from me. "I'm really glad last night happened."

"I am too." I said. "I feel like I know you on a completely different level now."

"That's because you do." Nova replied. "And it's only gonna get better from here. So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Honestly, we have the entirety of today to do whatever. We leave tomorrow. Let's put something on and sleep in." I sighed, smirking at her.

"Sounds good to me." Nova said. "I keep forgetting how much I love sleep.

"Sleep is just the best, like, ever." I said as she snuggled into my chest and sighed happily. I turned the TV on and sighed as I closed my eyes slowly, holding Nova close and letting sleep begin to once again take me.

"Logan!" I heard Alan's voice call from outside the door, bringing me jarringly from the brink of slumber. I growled quietly as I pinched the bridge of my eyebrows.

"Well, there goes sleep." I sighed before getting up. I went to my dresser to grab some pajama pants and heard Nova giggle. I turned around to her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just thinking about how cute your ass is." She said. "Among other things."

"Oh, you're going to get it later." I whispered, making her laugh.

"Logan!" Alan called again.

"Alright! Damn! Hold on." I replied before opening the door. I looked back at Nova to see her turned over in the bed, closing her eyes. I rolled mine as I opened the door to find Alan standing, waiting for me, an eyebrow raised.

"About time." He said. "Why was your door locked?"

"Why is yours always?" I answered. "Oh, wait, I forgot it's gonna be a white Christmas on your bedroom floor."

"You're fucking hilarious." Alan said, furrowing his eyebrows. "It's like three PM. You wanna go for a walk around the lake?"

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Nova said happily, sitting up with a smile on her face. I looked back at her, unamused.

"Oh, so _now _you're up, huh?" I asked her, making her shrug. I rubbed my head a bit before nodding. "Yeah, sure. A walk sounds cool. I'll be in there in a minute. I'm gonna shower."

"Okay. Cool." Alan said before turning around, me shutting the door behind him. I turned to look at Nova, who raised a saucy eyebrow at me.

"If they weren't in the other room, I swear to God..." I said quietly, making her laugh heartily.

"Wanna shower together?" Nova asked me, making me nod happily. "The sound of the water..."

"Fuck yeah." I replied quickly as I locked my door as quietly as possible, which for the record was not very quietly, and followed my Pokemon into the bathroom. She immediately turned around after I shut the door and kissed me deeply, not wasting any time in maneuvering her tongue skillfully into my mouth. I rubbed my hands down her side and ended one hand on her well rounded rear. Through the fur, it was so pleasurable to squeeze that I wanted to take her then and there. But we only had time for a quickie in this current situation. I dropped my pajama pants, making my member rub on Nova's leg, making her let out a sexy little growl. She sat on the counter, spreading her legs, panting. I moved forward and rubbed the head of my tool against her lower lips, making her moan and smile at me.

I kissed her neck as I went in, making her let out a long, drawn-out half moan half sigh. I kissed her as I pumped in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around me and I squeezed her rear as we moved with each other. Unable to resist going at her breasts, I took one of her engorged nipples into my mouth, making her let out a pleasured, albeit slightly startled cry.

"Come on...We don't have much time..." She said to me as I continued to go at her. Taking this as a sort of cue, I lightly bit her nipple making her giggle. "Let me...switch up..." She said breathlessly. I pulled out of her, feeling the suction of her extremely tight pussy as she turned around and placed her hands on the counter. Without any warnings or cues, I pushed myself back in, her wet inner walls conforming and accepting me gratefully. In this position, we had more leverage, and we could really go to town. I humped her hard for about thirty seconds before I hit the verge.

"Fuck...I'm coming baby." I said in between breaths.

"Me too..." She whispered, turning around to kiss me. We separated and I grabbed her breasts from behind, kneading them hard enough to make her close her eyes in ecstasy, but soft enough so as to not elicit pain. She bit her lip hard as she climaxed, her inner walls clamping down on me and her liquids flowing down my legs. This brought me over the edge as I emptied my load into her, making her coo in delight, looking back at me, heavy blush on her face and eyes half-lidded with lust. She turned around and kissed me, moving her tongue on mine skillfully as we rode out our orgasms together.

After we finished, we hopped into the shower together, and after a little communal washing, we finished and I got dressed. We exited the bedroom to find Alan in the living room watching television.

"Dude, where've you been?" He asked me, making me roll my eyes.

"I was in the shower for ten minutes." I replied with a smirk.

"Doing what, I wonder?" He asked, moving a fist above his groin area. Jade blushed heavily and looked to the ground and Nova merely rolled her eyes. I scoffed and grabbed my bag containing the pokeballs containing my other Pokemon.

"You're disgusting." I said.

"It's my job." He said, grabbing his own pokeballs before we all headed outside. After a short walk away from the apartment building, we arrived at the large, beautiful lake beside the complex, complete with a surrounding trail. We let out our Pokemon, consisting of my Charizard Flametail, my Lucario Lucy, my Serperior Rose, my Arcanine Blaze and my Feraligatr Lockjaw. Alan's Pokemon were an Infernape, a Rampardos, a Samurott, a Persian and Leviathan, his Gyarados. Oddly enough, Leviathan and Jade were his only named Pokemon.

"Alright, guys." I said to them as they looked at me. "Stay close. Flametail, watch that flame...on your tail. We don't wanna start a forest fire. Be home in twenty minutes." We all moved into a walk, the water Pokemon leaping into the lake and the others disappearing into the forest. Jade and Nova walked together ahead of Alan and I on the trail, taking this time to have their "Girl Talk" and Alan and I electing to stay behind and let them have their space.

"It's still hard to believe we're going to that tournament." Alan said to me. "Where is it, anyway?"

"Maryland." I replied. "At some rural college. The college is supposed to be really fancy, though."

"Sweet." He said in contentment. "How long a drive will that be?" He finished his sentence and took a sip from his water bottle.

"About eleven hours." I replied, furrowing my eyebrows. Alan's eyes widened and he harshly swallowed his water.

"Eleven hours?!" He said, wiping his mouth. "Goddamn. We'd better think of something to do on the way."

"I hear that." I agreed, looking ahead at Nova, just in time to catch her glancing back at me. She smiled sweetly, prompting me to smile right back at her before she turned around. This brought our secret into my mind and I looked at Alan before making a potentially life-changing decision. "Hey, Alan?"

"Yo." He said simply.

"You're like my brother, right?" I asked.

"Of course, man." He replied, giving me a small slug in the shoulder.

"And no matter what I told you about myself, you wouldn't judge me, right?" I continued.

"Depends." He replied. "If you're gay or a murderer or one of those guys who like to be choked while they shit themselves, we may have to do some live adjusting." I laughed heartily before sighing. I wondered if pokephilia was on that list somewhere. "What is it?" He asked me.

"Okay...no judgement, alright?" I said.

"For fucks sake, yes, yes." He said. "Hurry it up already." I gulped audibly, making Alan glance in my direction. I sighed deeply and braced myself before continuing.

"I've had sex with Nova." I said to him, dropping my voice to just above a whisper. "Twice." Alan was silent, which I didn't take as a very good sign. Just as I had resigned myself to the fact that my life was about to change for the worse forever, Alan shocked me with one word.

"Cool."

My heart skipped a beat as I did a double take in his direction. Alan merely continued to walk nonchalantly, seemingly ignorant of my widened eyes fixated on him.

"Cool? Wait, what?" I said, shocked to my core. "What do you mean 'cool'?"

"I mean, cool." He said again. "I was wondering when you guys were gonna stop staring at each other and get to it."

"Y-you're not disgusted at all?"

"Hell no, dude!" Alan said with a small chuckle. "Me and Jade do it." This shocked me a second time as my heart skipped a beat again. It might as well have been jumping rope at this point.

"Wait...you and Jade?" I asked.

"Why do you seem so freaked out?" Alan posed, raising an eyebrow at me. "You guys fucked twice, so I assume that you at least enjoy it."

"Well because it's illegal, isn't it?" I said.

"Nope." Alan replied. "I looked it up. The H.P.R.O., that's the Human and Pokemon Relationships Organization, did a big campaign and performed studies showing that Pokemon have a capacity for emotions similar, and in some cases, exceeding that of humans. So it was legalized about two years ago."

"But I've heard some people talking about how sick it is since then..." I said, putting my hand on my mouth.

"Well yeah, it's two different species going at it. You think everyone's gonna approve?" Alan posed, making me look to the sky and ponder for a moment.

"Well, you got me there." 

"It's still considered taboo in a lot of places and to a lot of people." He said to me. "So be careful where you go spouting off that you've had sex with your Typhlosion."

"Duly noted." I replied. 

"So...how is Nova?" He asked me. "To be honest, she's pretty sexy. I've always wondered myself." I punched him in the shoulder, hard. He let out a small hiss and grabbed his shoulder where I punched it. "Goddamn, I didn't say I was gonna go for it." I sighed and looked at the ground a moment to think.

"Having sex with Nova is the best sex I've ever had. She's got such a great body and she always gets the cutest and sexiest look on her face...Like she doesn't care about showing how much she enjoys it. And she's so awesomely tight that it feels like I'm being constricted just enough to make it amazing." I explained. "She really knows how to treat me. And topped off by the fact that we have this amazing chemistry...I mean... Well, there it is." I finished. Alan merely smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"There it is." He agreed. "I'm glad you've found each other, dude."

"What about you and Jade?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's awesome." He said. "The first time we were pretty much fumbling around with each other, but at the point we're at now, goddamn, she can make me feel good. She can do this thing with my mind to make it all euphoric and shit for the both of us, and it always ends in this passion...you know what I'm talking about?"

"I've got a feeling I do." I said with a smile. "But what about Alicia?" I asked.

"She doesn't know." Alan replied. "But dude, we've only been together for a couple weeks."

"I understand." I said. "You didn't judge me, I'm not judging you."

"Well, I didn't judge you because I myself enjoy having sexual intercourse with my Pokemon."

"Have you done it with Persian?" I asked him.

"I've screwed Persian a couple times. But she's so damn finicky, I find it more annoying than awesome." He replied.

"Well, she is a cat, after all." I said to him and he laughed. We looked over and saw Leviathan leap out of the lake and crash back down into it, splashing Alan, Jade, Nova and I with water. We all laughed, save for Nova.

"Asshole!" She cried, making us all laugh even harder.

...

We got back to the apartment and recalled our Pokemon back into their balls before going inside. I noticed that Blaze was missing, which both irritated and worried me. She always was one to get ahead of herself, but confident she could handle whatever situation was thrown at her before coming home, I went inside and ate dinner with Nova, Alan and Jade. Tacos were on the menu tonight and they smelled delicious. I was confident that Nova, employing her fantastic skill as a chef, would season the beef just right. I walked up behind her and hugged her, making her let out a happy sigh. She lightly pushed herself backwards into me, pushing our bodies together.

"I'm so happy we're going to go make a name for ourselves." She said to me.

"You're the only Pokemon in the world I'd wanna do it with." I replied, giving her a small kiss on the cheek, the short, cream fur tickling my lips.

"The only one you'd want to do it with, huh?" She asked me, turning her head, raising an eyebrow and grinding her behind into my groin, bringing a pleasurable feeling to my down under region. My manhood twitched subtly, showing that it was ready to go if need be, but Nova was cooking and Alan and Jade were right in the other room, watching television. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and went back to her cooking. 

"Now let me cook." Nova said to me. "The artist has to have solitude with her work."

"Nova. It's tacos." I said, moving away to the exit and smirking, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to make you eat those words." Nova said, grabbing a small plastic jar of seasoning. I smiled widely.

"I was kinda hoping you'd make me eat something else." I replied without missing a beat. Nova blushed heavily and smiled widely at me. 

"Go watch TV!" She said with a saucy grin. I felt like patting myself on the back. I moved into the living room and plopped down onto the couch beside Alan. On the other side of him was Jade. They were watching Django Unchained, and Django was just getting to Big Daddy's plantation where the Brittle Brothers were rumored to be.

'Hey, Jade.' I said to Jade telepathically.

'Oh hi, Logan.' She said, glancing at me quickly.

'Keep this on a private channel.' I said to her.

'Uhm...Alright.' She said. 'What is it?'

'Don't react to this, but Alan told me about you guys.' I said to her.

'What?' She said, sounding very embarrassed. 'It's a lie!'

'No, no, no. Don't worry. It's totally cool. Me and Nova have a similar thing going on.' I said to her.

'Oh...well, in that case, it isn't a lie.' Jade said.

'What's the situation there, if you don't mind me asking?' I posed. '

'That is a little personal...' She said.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' I replied to her. 'Please, forget I ever asked.' There was a small period of silence before Jade spoke up in my mind.

'He likes it as much as I do...But he is insistent it be maintained as a 'friends with benefits' relationship.' She explained to me. I could imagine by the tone in her voice that she was blushing wildly. After deciding that she was done, I decided to continue.

'And how do you feel about that?' I asked her.

'It's both wonderful and horribly unfulfilling.' She replied in a sad tone. 'I...I like him a lot, but he...'

'You love him, don't you?' I asked. After another short period of silence she responded.

'...Yes...'

'He's always been a little thickheaded.' I said to her comfortingly. 'He'll come around.'

'With Alicia, you mean?'

'Yeah.'

'But she's his girlfriend.'

'They've been together two weeks.' I said to her. 'Trust me, it'll end before you know it. Then that's when you make your move.'

'I'm not sure...' She said with distinct uncertainty.

'Jade, the least he can do is say no. And yeah, it would hurt at first...but you'd heal...and be stronger for it.' I said. 'I believe in you. But for now, just bide your time and make him as happy as you can.'

'Thank you, Logan.' Jade said. 'Your support means a lot to me.'

'Anytime.' I replied, glancing at her quickly and flashing her a smile. Alan noticed this and looked back and forth at us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alan asked.

"We weren't talking." I replied as I looked at the screen. "Watch the movie."

"But-" He began.

"Just shut up and watch the movie." I said once more, making him sigh and look back at the screen.

"I like the way you die, boy." Django said as John Brittle fell dead after being shot by Django's badass wrist-gun. I smiled widely and sat back, putting my hands behind my head. I always did love that part.

...

True to Nova's word, the tacos were a hit, the beef and tortillas being scarfed down by the four of us in a flash. Even Jade, the daintiest eater of the four of us, had two and half. And that was a lot for her. The movie ended, prompting Alan and Jade to go to bed early, so they could be ready to leave that next morning. Nova stood and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Coming to bed?"

"In a minute." I said. "I'm gonna go walk around a bit, see if I can't find Blaze."

"You're gonna smoke, aren't you?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"Ah...Well, I only have one left."

"You know I don't like it when you smoke." She said to me, crossing her arms.

"I know, I know." I said. "Only this last one." She sighed and nodded.

"Okay." She said to me before giving me a small kiss on the head. "Don't spend too much time out there, okay? It's freezing."

"Trust me, I'll be in bed before you can say...Ah screw it. I'll be back soon." I stood as she went into the bedroom and donned my jacket before heading out into the night. I grabbed my last cigarette from my back pocket and lit it before taking a small drag.

"Blaze!" I called into the night. There was no response as I continued to walk. "Blaze, come back here!" I called again. Within five minutes, I heard footsteps tromping toward me and Blaze came out of the woods. I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Where the hell have you been?" She let out a small whimper, laying her ears back and looking toward the ground.

"You can't do that." I said. "We're leaving tomorrow morning." She whimpered again and looked at me, her ears still laid back. I sighed and walked up to her before giving her a pat on the head. "Alright, alright. Let's just go inside." I took another drag before turning around to head back to the apartment. She let out a small bark and stayed in her position.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, making her let out another small bark. She nodded toward the woods, as if she wanted me to come see something. I sighed and realized that I definitely couldn't force her home. I walked up to her. "Alright. Show me what you want to show me and then we're getting our asses home. I'm tired." She yipped happily and gave me a small lick on the cheek. She grabbed my jacket lightly in her jaws and threw me onto her back. I took hold of her mane as she ran down a path in the woods at breakneck speed. I laughed and took a drag from my cigarette, finishing it. I held it in the wind for a bit, allowing it to go out before dropping it behind me.

Blaze was spell-bindingly fast. I would have guessed we were going sixty to seventy miles per hour. I stayed hunkered down near her body because going at this speed, a rogue tree branch would take my head off. She finally slowed toward what looked to be the end of the pathway. She yipped and motioned for me to get off. Once I jumped down, I followed her up into a small clearing, bathed in moonlight. It overlooked the lake and the apartment complex, a beautiful show of what the land around my home looked like.

"Is this where you were this whole time?" I asked her, making her nod an affirmative. "Well then, I don't see how I can be mad at you, girl. Wow..." I said, rubbing her head lightly. She began to pant as she nuzzled underneath my shoulder, bringing her muzzle close to my face. She licked my cheek a couple times, causing me to turn my head toward her. "What is-" She interrupted me with a kiss on my lips, making my eyes go wide. She separated from me and looked into my eyes, her own half-lidded with what I could only guess to be lust.

"Did..." I swallowed. "Did Nova tell you?" Blaze nodded at me and began to pant lightly. I weighed my options for a moment. If Nova was so eager to tell Blaze, would that mean that she wouldn't care if I slept with her? I decided to live in the moment.

"Oh, well." I said. "Let's do it." I kissed my Arcanine back, slowly slipping my tongue into her mouth, careful not to cut it on her sharp fangs. She whimpered and kissed me back, moving her large, flat tongue on mine. We continued to kiss for a few moments before we separated. "Wait, let's get some firewood." I said, making Blaze let out a small happy yip. We went and with a few swipes of Blaze's paw, we had enough fire wood to at least last through our little tryst. I piled them up in a small pit I had Blaze dig in the dirt and pointed at it.

"Fire it up, girl." I said with a smile. With a small burst of flame, the wood was ignited, giving us a nice, bright fire. "Now where were we?" I said, sitting down against a large rock. Blaze approached me as I took my jacket off and licked my neck, slowly and deliberately. I moaned as I unbuttoned my pants, exposing my seven-and-a-half-inch member to my Arcanine, making her eyes glaze over when she saw it. She got down and began to lick my tool enthusiastically, wasting no time. Her rough tongue on my rod made me gasp and grip tufts of the grass surrounding us in my hands. Without warning, she took it into her mouth and began to suck, moving her tongue on and around it in a steady rhythm. I stroked her head lovingly as she sucked me off, making her tail wag. Her mouth was so hot and her tongue was so rough, it didn't take me long to explode into her mouth. Surprise caused her to open her mouth, letting some of it fall out onto her paws. She sniffed it curiously and began to lick it off her paws, showing that she enjoyed the taste.

"Your turn, girl." I said to her, making her look at me and smile, wagging her tail as she laid down on her back, spreading her legs, tail still wagging. I smiled and got down before her and licked her sex slowly, making her whine. Wanting to return the favor of not wasting time, I took the whole thing into my mouth and made her let out a small yelp. I sucked on it, hard, making her pant wildly, tongue hanging from her mouth. I shoved my tongue inside her, tasting all of her and coming close to scalding my tongue. She howled and began to gyrate her hips against my head as I ate her. I'm guessing she was very sensitive, because it didn't take very long at all for her to gush her fluids into my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could, but some of it ended up coming out of my mouth and flowing down my neck. Not content to end it there, I rubbed her pussy vigorously while I moved up and began to kiss her once more, making her entire body move against my hand. Her sex gushed more and more until my entire hand was covered. She stuck her tongue deep into my mouth as she continued to whimper. She came once again, taking her mouth off mine to let out a series of yelps and whimpers. I brought my sopping wet hand up to my mouth and licked it before moving it to her mouth, where she proceeded to lick her fluids off of my fingers all while I rubbed her toned lower belly with my other hand.

When she finished cleaning my hand, she shakily got up and offered herself to me. I got to my knees behind her and slid my once again hard length into her. She wasn't as tight as Nova was, but she still felt amazing as I accelerated my rhythm. She whined loudly as I hilted myself within her, beginning to pump in and out of her faster. I gripped her hindquarters from behind and gave them a small squeeze. She looked back at me, a completely lustful look in her eyes. I could tell what she wanted. She wanted to be fucked like a dog in heat. And I was happy to oblige.

I began to pump into her at a wild pace, making her let out small yelps with each thrust, bringing us each closer to the brink of climax. I wrapped my arms tightly around her body, rutting her like I knew she wanted to be rutted. She panted heavily, looking back at me with her ears laid back. As my orgasm overtook me, I began to fondle her lower lips as I continued to fuck her silly, making her go over the edge as well. With a moaning howl, her juices shot out onto my groin, surrounding my manhood allowing for a few more moments of glorious friction as her inner walls squeezed my rod. Panting and well spent, I fell back, my cock coming out of her. She panted lightly as she laid down next to me, licking my face lightly. I laughed quietly and petted her.

"Good girl."

...

I returned to the apartment and recalled Blaze into her ball, still very tired from our romp in the clearing. I tromped through the house and collapsed into the bed, shocking Nova awake. 

"Hey, you okay?" She asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm alright." I replied to her. "Just tired from looking for Blaze.

"Oh, so you found her?" Nova asked. "Where?" 

"Believe it or not, she found this amazing clearing above the lake overlooking the entire complex. It's really cool." I explained. "You can see everything from up there."

"Well, maybe we could go there someday." Nova said to me, making a twinge of guilt shoot through me. She kissed me lightly on my cheek.

"Yeah." I said to her as she snuggled into my chest. "No doubt."

"Good night." She said with a small sigh. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, the guilt not once relenting within me. "So much."

**That's it for this episode! Be sure to review! PEACE**


End file.
